


Absolute Advantage

by RisingQueen2 (FallenQueen2)



Series: Advantage [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Sex, Ankle Cuffs, Bondage, Cock Rings, Cock Warming, Collar, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, M/M, Oral Sex, Possessive Behavior, Possessive!Peter, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, Spreader Bars, Subspace, Swearing, blindfold, talk of moving in together, use of safe word in non-sexual situation, vibrating butt plug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-18
Updated: 2016-06-18
Packaged: 2018-07-15 18:44:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7234294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallenQueen2/pseuds/RisingQueen2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a disastrous pack ‘meeting’, Stiles needs to be taken out of his head and Peter is more than happy to oblige. </p><p>Part three of the ‘Advantage Series’</p>
            </blockquote>





	Absolute Advantage

“Are you sure you want to come in? I can get these books on my own.” Peter turned off the engine of his car, placing his hand on Stiles’ neck smiling when Stiles leaned into it automatically. 

“I know, but I haven’t faced them in a while and I don’t care what they say anymore. I’m with you because I love you and nothing they can say or do will change my feelings.” Stiles said firmly and Peter was glad Stiles wasn’t a werewolf or else he would have heard his heart skip a beat at his confession. They never came right out and said they loved each other, but it was there just underneath the surface, that’s how Peter knew how Stiles was feeling. 

“I love you too Stiles, my beautiful sub.” Peter purred, his voice low and Stiles eyes fluttered closed as he breathed evenly using Peter to ground himself. 

“Let’s get this over with.” Peter grumbled as the two slid out of his car and allowed Stiles to lace their fingers together as they waited in the elevator up to Derek’s loft. Peter steeled himself for the slew of emotions and scents that invaded his nose when the couple entered the loft and all eyes turned to them. Peter felt Stiles hand tightened slightly before he squared his shoulders and held his head up high.

“Books?” Stiles asked Derek sharply, the once Alpha was inspecting them with dark eyes before he hummed and got off his chair to gather the books in question.

“He approves.” Peter breathed, relief hitting him hard not having realized he had ever wanted Derek’s approval and he smelt the relief hitting Stiles and he smiled down at him. 

“Stiles, you can’t be serious.” Scott sputtered, pointing at Stiles and Peter’s linked hands.

“I’ve never been more serious about anything in my life Scotty.” Stiles said, voice firm and heartbeat steady. 

“But it’s Peter.” Scott said wrinkling his nose, looking at Lydia for backup but the strawberry blonde was silent as she inspected the couple with calculating eyes.

“That might be why, because it’s Peter.” Stiles said vaguely not willing to give them any information about his life anymore. 

“The books.” Derek handed a bag to Peter and the family members locked eyes.

“Treat him right, he needs it. Call if you need anything.” Derek said in a low voice and Peter flashed him a grateful smile. 

“Thank you Derek, it means a lot to both of us.” Peter said just as quietly as Derek and Derek gave a small smile that he used to show a lot more when he was younger. 

“Red.” Stiles whispered and that was all Peter saw as his head whipped to the side. He had been focused on his bonding moment with Derek he had failed to notice Scott getting closer and right now he had his hand wrapped tightly around Stiles wrist like he was trying to pull Stiles away from Peter. Peter let out a loud growl as his eyes flashed blue and he ripped Scott away from Stiles and threw him across the loft and dropped into a protective stance in front of Stiles. 

“Touch him again and I will END you.” Peter snarled, fangs and claws out as he glared at Scott who was using the wall to help him self up.

“Peter.” Derek said warningly before he took a look at the pale face of Stiles who was clutching his wrist and he remembered what Stiles had whispered before and it all clicked into place, more clearly than before.

“Focus Peter, Stiles needs you right now. I can bring the books over tomorrow, I’ll call before I come over.” Derek said soothingly

Peter just snapped his fangs at Scott before he allowed his wolf features to recede and he gently picked Stiles up in his arms. Stiles let out a squawk before he wrapped his arms around Peter’s neck.

“Take care of him or I’ll show you my creativity with where I can put wolfs bane.” Lydia pointed a perfectly manicured finger at the older wolf whom just flashed her a grin full of teeth before nodding thankfully at Derek before he walked out of the loft cradling Stiles in his arms.

“I’m sorry Stiles, I should have been paying more attention and he never should have gotten that close.” Peter whispered apologies into Stiles’ hair as he looked at his parked car and shook his head, he refused to release his hold on Stiles, thankfully he was a wolf and could run carrying Stiles easily. That’s what he did after warning his sub, waiting for Stiles’ agreement and the teen just clung to Peter’s jacket as the wind whipped at his face as his Dom ran. 

Peter unlocked his (it was theirs by now) flat and gently put Stiles down on the sofa before kneeling in front of him, gently running his fingers through his hair.

“What do you need my Stiles? Use your words please.” Peter ordered in a soft tone.

“…Take me out of my head, please.” Stiles whispered, closing his eyes as he breathed evenly.

“I can do that, what do you want?” Peter asked, his mind whirring with ideas. 

“Everything.” Stiles replied and Peter blinked before a pleased smile crossed his lips, not being able to wait to review the footage later (Stiles knew that Peter had camera’s around his apartment and sometimes they watched the footage together, their own sex tapes). 

“Okay sweetheart, I’ll take care of everything don’t worry, just relax.” Peter pressed a soft kiss to his sub’s forehead getting a small smile in return. 

~~/~~

Peter was leaning back against the armchair that was placed by the fireplace of the living room of their flat. He had his cock pulled out of his jeans and Stiles had his beautiful lips wrapped around it. The teen’s cheek was resting against Peter’s thigh with a silk blindfold wrapped around his eyes and Peter was stroking Stiles’ hair gently. Stiles was on his knees resting on a cushion; his wrists were chained together behind his back, skin protected by the leather of the custom made cuffs. His long pale neck was adorned with his black ringed collar. His ankles were covered in the same kind of cuffs as his wrists, but they were attached to a spreader bar keeping his legs apart. Stiles had a cock ring tight around his cock and balls and the base of a plug was visible between his ass cheeks, hips jerking every time Peter played with a small dial in his hand turning on and off the vibrating plug. 

Peter was rock hard inside of Stiles mouth and he had to fight the urge to jerk his hips forward and fuck Stiles face. He knew that this was about Stiles right now; he needed this after that incident at Derek’s loft. Stiles shifted slightly on the memory form mat that Peter had gotten for this exact type of scene and his heart warmed remembering how he felt when he saw Peter installing it in front of his armchair but putting a rug on top of it so if anyone else came by they wouldn’t notice the mat. He felt floaty and all his worries were no longer on his mind, he loved this feeling and ever since he first encountered it he needed it now almost like a drug, but he never went too far and that was thanks to Peter, his Dom and Stiles was so in love it was ridiculous. 

“How are we? Green, yellow or red?” Peter asked, taking himself in hand and pulling out of Stiles warm mouth. 

“Green sir, but…” Stiles licked his lips as he worked his jaw slowly. 

“But?” Peter pressed, caressing his sub’s cheek.

“Can you… Fuck me now sir?” Stiles asked in a rough voice. 

“Of course sweetheart, it’s good of you to ask.” Peter praised and Stiles straightened up, silently preening at the praise from his Dom. 

“Now where do you want me to come?” Peter asked.

“…Inside… Inside me please sir.” Stiles swallowed and Peter hummed his approval. 

“Give me a moment sweetheart, I just need to readjust you.” Peter said soothingly as he reached down and unhooked the chain that was connecting Stiles wrists together behind his back and gently rubbed the limbs to get the blood flowing again. He slid out of his chair avoiding Stiles body and he helped Stiles shuffle around and bend over so his forehead was pressed against the mat. He laid his arms beside his head, as Peter eased the vibrating plug out of Stiles earning soft groans and whimpers from the teen. Peter smoothed his hand down Stiles back in silent comfort before he positioned himself behind Stiles still spread legs. Peter pulled out a well-hidden bottle of lube (there were bottles all over the flat) and looked down at the sight of Stiles hole clenching at air and twitching just begging for something to be put in there as he slicked himself up. 

“Are you ready?” Peter asked in a firm voice and Stiles whimpered wiggling his hips slight. Peter smacked Stiles right ass cheek hearing the gasp his sub gave and he massaged the reddening skin. 

“Use your words sweetheart. Now are you ready?” Peter reminded before repeating his question. Usually he would punish Stiles more for that, but he reminded himself that this was for Stiles, to make him feel safe, wanted and to be taken out of his own head.

“Yes, yes sir.” Stiles breathed out and his back arched as he groaned as Peter pushed inside of him at a slow, steady pace as a reward until he was balls deep inside Stiles and he rested there for a few moments before he pulled his cock out slowly and just as slowly pushed himself back in, his jeans and the zipper pushing against Stiles bare ass creating friction for the teen. 

“Please sir, fuck me harder.” Stiles begged wiggling his hips, needing much more his own cock straining against the cock ring. 

“As you wish my beautiful sub.” Peter purred and gripped Stiles hips before he pulled out and snapped his hips forward and Stiles let out a strangled sound and his fingers dug into the mat as Peter increased his speed and strength of his thrusts, fucking his sub hard and fast like he had asked for. Stiles was making absolutely sinful sounds as he started to push his hips backwards to meet Peter’s forward thrusts. 

“Do you like the way I fuck you, sweetheart? Do you want to come? Tell me.” Peter ordered as he reached around and played with Stiles restrained cock before moving up to pinch his nipples. Stiles let out a loud moan at the new actions before he swallowed and tried to find the words.

“I love it sir, you feel so big inside of me, stretching me and owning me. Please sir, please let me come.” Stiles babbled eyes rolling up into his head behind the blindfold, having raised himself up onto his forearms and elbows to balance himself better while his Dom fucked him. 

“You’ve been so good for me sweetheart, you have permission to come.” Peter allowed and he pulled the cock ring off at his last word and Stiles’ body tensed and arched as he came with a cry of Peter’s name. Peter growled as his eyes flashed as Stiles clenched down hard on him and he only lasted a few more thrusts before he came inside of his sub. They stayed locked together while they regained their breath and Stiles was floating on a cloud now, he was exhausted and content and he felt safe and needed, it was perfection. 

Peter eased his way out of Stiles, smirking at the trail of his cum that slid out of Stiles. Peter wiped himself down enough for him to put himself back into his jeans and he took his time kissing every part of Stiles body as he took care of the spreader bar and leather cuffs. He cradled Stiles in his arms and headed into the large bathroom to prepare a bath for them to share.

“Keep your eyes closed sweetheart, I’m taking the blindfold off.” Peter warned Stiles as he sat him on the toilet seat and he slid the blindfold off and Stiles kept his eyes closed for a moment before they fluttered open and he gave Peter a dazed but blissful smile. 

“There you are.” Peter smiled and leaned down for a kiss, it wasn’t steamy or passionate it was a kiss full of comfort and warmth. 

“The collar?” Peter questioned, some days Stiles didn’t want it on after a scene and sometimes he did. 

“Green sir.” Stiles said assuredly. Peter gave him another kiss for that before he turned to toss some of Stiles bath salts into the bath before he helped Stiles into the bath, as the teen was still wobbly on his legs. Peter slid in behind Stiles and Stiles relaxed into his Dom and let him wash his hair and body (including his Dom’s cum inside of him).

It took a better half of an hour but the two were clean and now curled up in the silk sheets of Peter’s King bed and Peter was playing with Stiles hair, pleased Stiles had chosen to grow it out over the summer. 

“I think I need to get out of this town.” Stiles said suddenly, having come out of his subspace during the bath. 

“What are you thinking?” Peter asked curiously. 

“With your and Lydia’s help in my school work I can easily apply to graduate early and I was thinking of apply to colleges soon. I wanted to run this by you first before I talked to dad, but I know he would be happy I was getting out of this crazy town before I died.” Stiles explained as he rolled onto his stomach so he was lying on Peter’s chest so they could look at each other. 

“I’m honored you wanted to talk to me first.” Peter said honestly, he knew he was Stiles Dom but he wasn’t going to control him in his life (just in the bedroom or wherever they have sex) and it was stated in their contract. 

“I was hoping… I was hoping that you would come with me… I mean to live together when I go to college… I mean you don’t have to if you want to stay here then I totally get it.” Stiles rambled before Peter cut him off one of the best way with a kiss (the other way involves the start of a blow job). 

“I would love to live with you.” Peter assured Stiles and chuckled at the way Stiles face lit up.

“Oh thank god.” Stiles slumped against Peter’s chest to calm him self down and Peter stroked his hair soothingly.

“I’ll take care of everything once you get accepted.” Peter promised and Stiles hummed in agreement not being able to keep his eyes open anymore. 

“Sleep sweetheart you’ve earned it.” Peter kissed his forehead as Stiles dozed off and Peter stared at the ceiling of his room. A smile working its way onto his lips, he couldn’t wait to get out of this hell mouth of a town and start fresh with his beautiful sub.

**Author's Note:**

> Visit my tumblr, don't be shy!  
> http://risingqueen2.tumblr.com


End file.
